The present invention generally relates to helix radiating elements, and more specifically, to methods and devices for providing helix radiating elements for high power applications.
The power handling capability of a helix radiating element is known to be limited by heating effects in the first several turns of the wire. The limitation is usually in the dielectric that supports the wire. Currently, such limitation does not pose too much of a problem because the operating power levels are relatively low and common dielectrics are deemed to be sufficient for handling such power levels.
As applications become more and more capacity driven, there is a corresponding increase in demand for transmission of high power. Traditional dielectrics may no longer be able to perform within tolerable parameters. Consequently, the power handling capability of radiating elements needs to be improved to accommodate higher operating power levels.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide methods and devices that can be used to implement radiating elements to allow such elements to more effectively handle higher operating power levels.